One Of These Nights
by Hothoshi
Summary: Lee Jihoon seorang pencipta lagu yang bekerja pada salah satu agency kecil. Kwon Soonyoung kekasihnya berfikir kalau Jihoon butuh liburan lalu Soonyoung mengajaknya pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju, namun kapal ferry yang mereka tumpangi tenggelam karena menabrak karang. SOONHOON BL! BAD SUMMARY! DLDR!
**Title: One Of These Nights**

 **Cast: Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, and other Seventeen members.**

 **Genre:** **Hurt** **/Romance (maybe)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Disclaimer: cast belong to God and themselves but story is mine. DO NOT COPY PASTE!**

 **Summary: Lee Jihoon seorang pencipta lagu yang bekerja pada salah satu agency kecil. Kwon Soonyoung kekasihnya berfikir kalau Jihoon butuh liburan lalu Soonyoung mengajaknya pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju, namun kapal ferry yang mereka tumpangi tenggelam karena menabrak karang.**

 _ **"Aku ingin selalu bersama orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai, aku ingin selalu bersamamu Jihoon. Walaupun kita harus berpisah, mungkin hanya takdir yang dapat memisahkan kita berdua"**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu nanti. Selamat tinggal"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Bad summary, yaoi (boys love), cerita pasaran, alur kecepetan, kurang berasa feel nya, disarankan sambil dengerin lagu Red Velvet - One Of These Nights.**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ! PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hothoshi Fanfiction Present**

— **One Of These Nights—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story Begin**

 **Happy Reading**

 **[Author POV]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **14 April 2014—**

Soonyoung masuk kedalam studio Jihoon. Ia melihat kekasih mungilnya sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Jihoon memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya, ah dia terlihat sangat lucu sekali. Soonyoung langsung menghampiri Jihoon.

"Sepertinya kau perlu istirahat Jihoon. Kau tampak lelah sekali, lihat kantung matamu apa kau tidak tidur tadi malam?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Jihoon.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung datar. "Mana bisa aku tidur, lagu yang aku buat belum selesai dan produser di agency itu memintaku menyerahkannya besok pagi."

Jihoon adalah seorang pencipta lagu, dan ia bekerja pada salah satu agency kecil. Sebenarnya hidup Jihoon itu serba kecukupan, ia tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti ini kalau dia mau. Yah mungkin pekerjaan Jihoon tidak terlalu keras, ia hanya duduk di studio lalu merangkai kata-kata dan menggabungkannya dengan aransemen musik yang dia buat hingga menjadi lagu yang enak didengar dan disukai banyak orang, kelihatannya seperti pekerjaan yang mudah tanpa menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Tapi hey Jihoon sampai tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu dan mendapatkan bayaran yang tidak seberapa. Tolong ingatkan pemuda mungil ini untuk lebih mementingkan kesehatannya daripada hobby nya itu.

"Tapi kau harus beristirahat Jihoon, aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit." Soonyoung mengusap pelan pipi Jihoon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku menyukai pekerjaan ini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku Soonyoung"

"Aku bingung kenapa kau menyukai pekerjaan bodoh seperti ini" gumam Soonyoung.

"HAH?! APA KATAMU? PEKERJAAN BODOH?!"

Oh sepertinya kau salah bicara Kwon Soonyoung, cepat selamatkan diri atau kening mu dikecup manja oleh (gitar kesayangan) Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

— **15 April 2014—**

Jihoon berjalan bersama Soonyoung. Mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung Pledis Entertainment, agency dimana Jihoon bekerja sebagai pencipta lagu. Sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah menyuruh Jihoon untuk membatalkan kontraknya dengan agency ini, tapi karena Jihoon keras kepala akhirnya ia terus melanjutkan lagunya sampai selesai dan menyerahkannya kepada salah satu produser di agency tersebut.

Soonyoung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jihoon. Setelah Jihoon masuk, Soonyoung menyusul masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus berlibur Jihoon" kata Soonyoung sambil menyetir.

Jihoon melihat kearah Soonyoung. "Berlibur kemana?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke pulau Jeju?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Boleh juga. Lagipula pasti aku akan menemukan banyak inspirasi untuk membuat lagu disana" kata Jihoon sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ya Tuhan Lee Jihoon bisakah kau lupakan dulu sejenak pekerjaan mu itu? Kau kesana untuk berlibur bukan bekerja"

"Tapi berlibur sambil bekerja tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Soonyoung frustasi. Kenapa kekasihnya keras kepala sekali sih.

.

.

.

.

.

— **16 April 2014—**

Soonyoung sudah memesan dua buah tiket kapal ferry yang berdestinasi ke pulau Jeju. Kenapa Soonyoung lebih memilih menaiki kapal laut daripada pesawat terbang? Jawabannya simple, karena Soonyoung suka melihat air di laut. Menurutnya melihat air laut itu bisa membuat pikirannya tenang.

Kali ini Jihoon menerima ajakan Soonyoung. Ia tidak peduli menggunakan apa ia kesana yang penting ia dan Soonyoung sampai dengan selamat itu sudah cukup.

"Ayo cepat Jihoon kapalnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat" kata Soonyoung semangat sambil memberikan kopernya dan Jihoon kepada awak kapal.

Jihoon berjalan menghampiri Soonyoung. Kapal ferry yang mereka tumpangi sudah mulai berjalan. Soonyoung terus berkata betapa senangnya dia hari ini.

"Hey Jihoon lihat ada bintang yang jatuh dari langit kasihan sekali dia jatuh dan tenggelam di laut yang airnya sangat dingin. Lalu lihatlah bintang di langit itu cahaya nya redup sepertinya dia sedih karena kehilangan bintang yang selalu menemaninya di atas sana" kata Soonyoung sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang mengambang diatas laut dan menunjuk bintang di langit.

"Itu bukan bintang jatuh Soonyoung, astaga itu bintang laut. Dan bintang di langit itu redup karena cahaya nya terhalang oleh awan tipis."

Jihoon berfikir sebenarnya Soonyoung itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan ia menjadi seperti itu karena Jihoon memukulnya menggunakan gitar waktu itu? Kalau iya mungkin setelah ini Jihoon harus membawa Soonyoung ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kepalanya.

"Yahh aku pikir itu bintang jatuh, padahal aku sudah mempunyai satu permintaan" kata Soonyoung sambil memandangi langit yang mulai gelap.

"Memangnya apa permintaan mu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai, aku ingin selalu bersamamu Jihoon. Walaupun kita harus berpisah, mungkin hanya takdir yang dapat memisahkan kita berdua."

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kita pasti selalu bersama kan? Aku yakin takdir pun tidak akan tega memisahkan kita berdua"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Jihoonie kecil~" kata Soonyoung sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon.

"YAKKK KWON SOONYOUNG BERHENTI BERKATA KALAU AKU KECIL! KITA INI SEUMURAN! DAN JANGAN MENCUBITI PIPIKU TERUS!" Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Hahahaha kau ini lucu sekali." Soonyoung terkekeh.

 **PLAK!**

"APA YANG LUCU HAH?!"

Jihoon memukul kening Soonyoung menggunakan buku musiknya.

"Awwwww.. t-tidak ada Jihoon.. tidak ada yang lucu" kata Soonyoung sambil mengusap-usap keningnya. Ia bersyukur karena Jihoon tidak membawa gitar hari ini. Lebih baik Jihoon memukul keningnya menggunakan buku daripada menggunakan gitar kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Soonyoung dan Jihoon makan malam di restaurant yang tersedia di kapal tersebut. Soonyoung memesan beberapa seafood untuknya dan Jihoon.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih 2 jam lagi untuk sampai ke pulau Jeju. Mereka mengambil jam keberangkatan sore karena Soonyoung ingin menikmati makan malam romantis di tengah laut bersama Jihoon. Ah sungguh manis sekali.

Setelah mereka selesai makan. Soonyoung terus memandangi wajah Jihoon. Yang dipandangi hanya bisa ber-blushing ria. Hey lihat sekarang pipi Jihoon sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus yang mereka makan tadi.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya Soonyoung sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jihoon.

"E-eh tidak aku hanya terpesona pada kecan— ehmm maksudku ketampanan mu Jihoon.. ya ketampanan mu hehe" Soonyoung tertawa garing. Soonyoung masih sayang kepalanya, ia tidak mau bangku yang diduduki Jihoon melayang ke kepalanya. Jihoon itu sangat sensitif, ia akan marah jika ada yang mengatainya cantik, imut, manis, mungil, dan sebagainya. Padahal memang itu kenyataanya.

Pipi Jihoon semakin memerah. "Kau ini bicara apa Soonyoung? Menjijikan sekali" kata Jihoon tak suka padahal didalam hatinya ia senang Soonyoung berkata seperti itu, dasar tsundere.

"Lagipula kapan lagi aku bisa memandangi wajahmu Jihoon"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah tidak. Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu" kata Soonyoung.

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengambil sesuatu disakunya. Saat ia berhasil mengambilnya, tiba tiba terdengar suara benturan dan ledakan yang keras. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi mulai tidak seimbang.

"KAPALNYA AKAN TENGGELAM! CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!"

"TIDAKKK APA YANG TERJADII!"

"KAPALNYA MENABRAK KARANG!"

"OH TUHAN LINDUNGI KAMI"

"EOMMAA AKU TAKUT HIKS"

"TENANGLAH SAYANG SEMUANYA AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA"

"EOMMA APA KITA AKAN MATI?"

"HEY JANGAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

"KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG HARAP TENANG! KAMI SUDAH MENGHUBUNGI TIM PENYELAMAT DAN SEGERA PAKAI PELAMPUNG YANG SUDAH KAMI BERIKAN LALU MELOMPATLAH KE AIR!"

"AYO KITA HARUS MELOMPAT KE AIR"

"AKU TIDAK MAU AIRNYA PASTI DINGIN"

"APA KAU MAU MATI DISINI HAH?! CEPAT KELUAR DAN MELOMPATLAH KE AIR!"

Seluruh penumpang kapal itu berteriak histeris. Mereka berbondong-bondong berlari keluar dari kapal itu untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung ikut berlari. Tapi tiba-tiba benda yang dipegang Soonyoung terjatuh dan menggelinding di bawah. Soonyoung berhenti berlari dan mencari benda itu.

"HEY SOONYOUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CEPAT KITA HARUS SEGERA KELUAR DARI KAPAL INI!" Jihoon berteriak.

"KAU DULUAN SAJA JIHOON AKU HARUS MENCARI SESUATU DULU" Soonyoung berlari berlawanan arah dengan Jihoon.

"APA KAU GILA?! CEPAT KELUAR SOONYOUNG!" Jihoon hendak menyusul Soonyoung tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh seorang awak kapal.

"Kau harus pergi keluar tuan, tim penyelamat sudah datang, segera selamatkan dirimu. Pakailah pelampungmu dan melompat ke air."

"TAPI SOONYOUNG MASIH DISANA! AKU HARUS MENYUSULNYA"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi tuan"

Jihoon ditarik keluar meninggalkan Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung masih mencari benda berharganya itu.

"SOONYOUNG!"

"Oh tidak dimana cincin itu? Ah disitu rupanya" Soonyoung menemukan cincinya lalu mengambilnya.

 **PRANGG!**

Tiba-tiba kaca kapal ferry itu pecah. Dan air mulai masuk memenuhi lorong kapal tersebut.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya. Pandangan nya mulai blur. _"Jika aku harus mati sekarang, tolong selamatkanlah Jihoon, Tuhan"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan. Ia berada di dalam ruangan serba putih, jelas kalau itu bukan kamarnya. Jihoon turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia melihat Soonyoung sedang duduk disebuah sofa dengan menggunakan pakaian serba putih. Soonyoung tersenyum pada Jihoon. Jihoon berjalan mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk disampingnya._

 _"Kita ada dimana Soonyoung?" Tanya Jihoon._

 _"Disuatu tempat." Jawab Soonyoung._

 _"Bukankah kita akan pergi ke pulau Jeju? Kenapa kita berada di sini?" Jihoon bingung kenapa Soonyoung memakai pakaian serba putih dan kenapa Soonyoung pucat sekali, apa dia sakit? Dan satu lagi yang membuat Jihoon bingung, bukankah semalam ia dan Soonyoung berada di kapal ferry untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju tapi kenapa mereka tiba-tiba ada di tempat ini?_

 _"Maafkan aku Jihoon, kita tidak bisa pergi kesana"_

 _Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon. "Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon. Aku ingin kau menjadi miliku. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, tapi kurasa itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi."_

 _Jihoon semakin bingung, maksud Soonyoung itu apa? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?_

 _"Apa maksudmu Soonyoung? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku adalah milikmu. Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama?!" Jihoon menatap manik Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung memegang pipi Jihoon dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir disana. "Tidak bisa. Kumohon biarkan aku tenang Jihoon. Jangan menangis"_

 _"Tolong jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu Kwon Soonyoung?! Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu hiks.. tolong katakan!" Jihoon tak sanggup lagi. Air mata terus mengalir dipipinya. Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Apa Soonyoung membencinya? Tapi apa yang salah darinya? Jihoon tak tahu._

 _Soonyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia malah memberikan sebuah cincin kepada Jihoon._

 _"Aku hanya ingin memberikan cincin ini padamu Jihoon. Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi maaf karena aku harus pergi." Soonyoung mencium bibir Jihoon sekilas, lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jihoon._

 _"Tunggu Soonyoung! Kau mau pergi kemana? Aku ingin ikut!" Jihoon berteriak._

 _"Kau tidak boleh ikut bersamaku Jihoon. Kau harus pulang, keluargamu dan teman-temanmu sedang menunggumu disana."_

 _"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku Soonyoung? Biarkan aku ikut denganmu! Aku ingin bersamamu Kwon Soonyoung! Kumohon ijinkan aku ikut bersamamu!"_

 _Jihoon berlari kearah Soonyoung, lalu ia memeluknya dari belakang. Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung dengan erat, ia tidak ingin Soonyoung pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Maafkan aku Jihoon, tapi aku tidak bisa melawan takdir ini. Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Lee Jihoon. Terimakasih karena kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Jaga kesehatanmu Jihoon, aku mencintaimu"_

 _Soonyoung menghilang. Ia benar-benar pergi._

 _"SOONYOUNG!"_

.

.

.

.

.

— **23 April 2014—**

"SOONYOUNG! HAHH..HHAHH..HAHH!"

Jihoon terbangun. Ia berada dirumah sakit sekarang. Teman-teman Jihoon sedang menjenguknya disana.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Jihoon" Jeonghan langsung memeluk Jihoon.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Dirumah sakit. Kapal ferry yang kau dan Soonyoung tumpangi menabrak karang dan tenggelam. Kau koma selama satu minggu. Untung saja kau selamat" kata Seungcheol.

"Tenggelam? Dimana Soonyoung apa dia juga selamat?" Tanya Jihoon. Dia sangat khawatir pada keadaan Soonyoung.

"Ehmm S-Soonyoung.."

"Iya dimana Soonyoung? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hey kenapa kalian diam saja? Dimana Soonyoung?" Jihoon terus bertanya.

"Soonyoung hyung.. dia sudah—"

"Sudah apa?" Air mata Jihoon mengalir, ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Soonyoung.

Chan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Soonyoung hyung sudah meninggal. Ia tidak bisa diselamatkan"

Jihoon terdiam. Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang. Dia ingin Tuhan mengambil nyawanya sekarang juga.

"A-APA?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA KAN LEE CHAN! JANGAN BERBOHONG!" Jihoon menangis. Dia tidak sanggup menerima semua ini. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?

"Chan tidak berbohong hyung. Apa yang dikatakan chan itu benar, kau harus bersabar Jihoon hyung. Masih ada kami disini yang akan selalu menjagamu" kata Mingyu sambil menenangkan Jihoon.

Jeonghan memeluk Jihoon erat. Jihoon terus menangis didalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis Jihoon. Biarkan Soonyoung tenang disana. Jangan membuatnya sedih" kata Jisoo.

"Hiks.. kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku juga? Aku ingin bersamanya hiks.."

Junhui prihatin melihat Jihoon. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Jihoon. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu setelah ini. Kau harus merelakan Soonyoung, biarkan dia bahagia disana."

Semuanya diam. Hanya tangisan Jihoon yang terdengar. Mereka merasa kasihan pada Jihoon. Betapa terpukulnya dia saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa Kwon Soonyoung kekasihnya yang sangat ia sayangi pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Two years ago —16 April 2016 (19.15 P.M.)—**

Jihoon meletakan satu bucket bunga mawar putih diatas batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Kwon Soonyoung'. Bunga itu adalah bunga kesukaan Soonyoung. Jihoon tersenyum manis sekali.

"Lihat Soonyoung aku membawakanmu bunga mawar putih. Kau suka kan?"

"Hey Soonyoung, kau tahu tidak? Sekarang aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada agency itu. Pola tidurku juga sudah teratur sekarang, kau lihat? Sudah tidak ada lagi kantung dimataku"

"Soonyoung kau sedang apa?"

"Soonyoung aku merindukanmu hiks.." Jihoon menangis.

"Aku selalu mengingatmu Soonyoung. Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan kita. Aku ingin bersamamu, tapi aku tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin"

"Aku selalu berharap agar aku bisa kembali ke hari yang sama dan ke tahun yang sama saat kapal yang kita tumpangi tenggelam. Aku ingin memelukmu saat itu Soonyoung, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu walaupun kita akan mati, setidaknya kita bisa mati bersama"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal karena kejadian itu. Aku pikir mungkin Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang baik, Tuhan mengambilmu lebih dulu karena Ia ingin menjagamu disana Soonyoung. Berbahagialah disana"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Walaupun hanya dalam mimpi, tidak apa-apa Soonyoung aku pasti akan senang"

Jeonghan menghampiri Jihoon. "Hey Jihoon ayo kita pulang, kau harus istirahat. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Mereka tidak tega melihat Jihoon. Bahkan Minghao sudah menagis dari tadi. Mereka tahu pasti berat sekali bagi Jihoon melepaskan Soonyoung.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian tragis yang menimpa Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Jihoon merasa hidupnya terasa lebih baik sekarang karena ia mempunyai sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, tapi tetap saja Jihoon merasa hidupnya hampa tanpa Soonyoung. Jihoon tidak mau terus bersedih, ia tidak mau Soonyoung juga ikut merasakan kesedihannya disana.

Jihoon memandangi langit yang penuh bintang. Bintang itu redup seakan-akan ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Ia teringat ucapan Soonyoung saat itu—

 _"Hey Jihoon lihat ada bintang yang jatuh dari langit kasihan sekali dia jatuh dan tenggelam di laut yang airnya sangat dingin. Lalu lihatlah bintang di langit itu cahaya nya redup sepertinya dia sedih karena kehilangan bintang yang selalu menemaninya di atas sana"_

"Kau benar Soonyoung. Bintang itu adalah salah satu bintang yang jatuh dari langit. Dan bintang di langit itu redup karena dia telah kehilangan bintang yang selalu menemaninya. Seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang"

"Aku mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu nanti. Selamat tinggal" Jihoon berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan makam Soonyoung. Jihoon meneteskan air matanya. Jeonghan merangkul Jihoon dan mengusap bahunya yang bergetar.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Jihoon."_

Soonyoung memandangi kepergian Jihoon. Hanya takdir yang dapat memisahkan mereka berdua dan takdir juga yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali.

 _I just woke from a dream_

 _To find that sad star is so far away again_

 _Goodbye I bid farewell awkwardly_

 _The way back home is too far_

 _In the same time, Just for a minute_

 _In the same space, Stay for a minute_

 _Everything in that short moment_

 _The moment that stopped for you and me_

 _Why did I not realize it was a miracle_

 _I stopped that day with the age old Story_

 _I'm grieving our relationship longer than the time we loved each other_

 _Far away past the Galaxy_

 _I'm crossing our white memories_

 _It's okay if I see you in my dreams_

 _So let's meet again, One Of These Nights_

 _So let's meet again, One Of These Nights_

.

.

.

.

.

— **FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ANNYEONG~ AUTHOR KEMBALI MEMBAWA FIC BARU YANG GALAU BIN MELOW DAN PASTI PENUH DENGAN KEBAPERAN BUAHAHAHAHAHAAPFTTT—(readers bekep author pake botol kecap)**

 **Betewe ini pertama kalinya gue bikin epep bergenre sad dan pake bahasa baku kawan, sungguh pengalaman yang super sekali/? (Mario teguh nyalamin author)**

 **Jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo bahasanya rada berantakan, soalnya gue gak biasa bikin epep pake bahasa baku, lebih suka bikin epep pake bahasa gawl hehe #nyengirbarengdino xD. Kalo masalah typo sih gue jamin insya Allah kaga ada, soalnya udah gue baca berkali-kali dan gue gak nemuin typo.**

 **Ohya ff ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Red Velvet yang One Of These Nights, dan katanya lagu itu nyeritain tentang tenggelamnya kapal sewol ya? Bener gak sih?**

 **Dan akhirnya tercipta lah ff yang super duper absurd ini hehe :v**

 **Ps: hari ini tepat dua tahun setelah tenggelamnya kapal sewol #prayforsewol (16042014). Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan diberi ketabahan dan para korban yang meninggal di terima disisi-Nya ya amiiinnn...**

 **Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan karena ini pertama kalinya gue bikin ff bergenre sad dan pake bahasa baku. Jadi review please? *aegyobarengsoonhoon***


End file.
